The Past of Two Worlds
by xoxAdrianIvashkovxox
Summary: Dij runs into Dean Winchester after having met a few years ago. Dean is about to discover the terrible past that she suffers. What does the Cullen family have to do with Dij? What is Jasper so intrigued and unnerved by? Why is Renesme in Voltera?
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is my first fanfic. There a no particular timelines for the supernatural characters, but for the twilight charactersit is situated after the fourth book.

"DiJ...? Jesus Christ, DiJ, What the _hell_ was that?

"Hey Dean," I smirked, "that _was_ fun, wasn't it?" I laughed. I had a gash above my blackening eye, another down the side of my left cheek; I spat blood from my mouth as it ran steadily from the cut on my fat lip. Dean's appearance wasn't much different to mine. We were too evenly matched, and had only stopped fighting each other when my hoodie had slipped from my face and Dean had actually seen who he was trying to kick the shit out of. Mind you I didn't blame him; in fact I'd kind of provoked him on purpose.

"The hell it was!" Dean said angrily, "Shit! DiJ, I could have hurt you. I did hurt you," He said re-evaluating, his eyes sweeping over my face. I laughed again.

"It's a couple of scratches, Dean, come on, and by the way, you don't look that great either you' know."

"I'm fine, and this is SO not funny Bridget, so quit laughing about it". He said, glaring at me, "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Meh….a few reasons" I replied, smirking again, "Firstly, because it SO _is_ funny. And don't interrupt," I added quickly, when he opened his mouth angrily, "secondly, I'm bored as hell, and thirdly, well, I've always wanted to know how we'd fair up against each other. Last time I asked you for a fight you refused. So, yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Ha ha, if looks could kill. Shooting daggers at me he said;

"I'm just gonna pretend that you didn't just say that, but instead you actually had a really good reason. Now I'm taking you to the hospital." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me in the direction of where I'd seen him park his car earlier. But after a couple of months of total boredom I was not going to give up my amusing fun quite yet. I pulled away fro him and laughed again.

"This is _not_ funny." He said, contradicting my last thought.

"Oh My God Dean! You're being so boring tonight, no fun at all! Please don't tell me Castielle shoved his stick up your ass as well, did he?" Dean stopped and turned to look at me. Damn, I didn't mean to let that slip, but, in my defence, it was almost a too good a comment to pass up anyway.

"DiJ, how the _hell_ do you know about Castielle?" he demanded.

"Oh you' know, I'm just so full of awesomeness that I just can't help but know these things." I said. But, oh, he was so not going to let this slide.

"Wrong answer, so I'm only going to ask you this one more time or….."

"Or what? Are we gonna get into another fist fight Dean? 'Coz I'm pretty sure that was how this argument started in the first place."

"DiJ how did you kno…?"

"How's about we makes us a deal?" I cut in "I'll come back to wherever your holed up for the night, we'll do a tad bit of first aid, coz there is no way in hell I am going to the Hospital for just this," I said pointing to one of the wounds on my face, "and on the way there, I'll tell you how I am so ingeniously smart and know everything ". Dean rolled his eyes.

"Deal," He said.

"Only there's just one more teensy wincey thing." He sighed.

"And what's that?"

"I get to drive."

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on Dean, you've gotta' let me, I already have the keys, see?" I said, dangling his car keys in front of his face, and then snatching them back as he made a grab for them.

"How'd….?" Dean began angrily.

"I'm just that good!"

"Bridget!"

"No, no, no, we've already been through this, you have to agree to the deal before I tell you anything about my awesome 'know and do everything' skills." Dean sighed.

"Fine!" He said, "Just. Don't. Wreck it. Or we will be in another fist fight."

"You know, that's not really a deterrent, Dean."

"Shut up, DiJ."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the driver's seat I started the car, reviling in the perfect purr of the engine as it sprung to life. I backed from the car park, and took off, speeding down the highway.

"So?" Dean asked, looking at me expectantly.

"So what?" I laughed internally.

"So tell me what the fuck you are doing here?" he snapped.

"Ohhhhh , that's right!" I said smacking my forehead, "I almost forgot. Yeesh! No need to be so impatient." Dean looked as though he would like to break something so, although this was utterly hilarious, I decided to get to the point.

"Well," I began, "I got sick of all the shit up in Italy again and decided it was high time I got some holiday leave, I don't doubt that Aro's pretty pissed off, but I'm kinda not planning on going back there…. well at least not for now, anyhow." I turned the next corner as sharply as possible, resulting in Dean whacking his head on the window beside him. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

So you've been following me?" I had to hand it to him, he was pretty observant.

"Well yes, Dean, that's exactly what I've been doing." I replied.

"Following me?"

"Yup." I stared out the windshield, my thoughts switched back to Italy and the Volturi. I hated it so much there and I didn't ever want to go back. But then it's the only 'home' I'd known in a long, long time, since…. But no, I refused to think about that. Spinning back to reality, I realised Dean was staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"How long?" he demanded.

"How long what?" I sighed, my thoughts of Italy had sobered me slightly and my tone had changed to a more serious one. Dean sensed this.

"How long have you been tailing me?" he asked again, but in a more controlled tone.

"Oh, um," I thought back, "probably a couple of months."

"A couple of months." He repeated his voice hard.

"Yeah, well not the _whole_ time, but I was around for the good stuff. I find what you do very interesting." Dean froze.

"The good stuff?" he asked tightly, "what exactly are you referring to?"

"Oh all of it," I replied lightly, ignoring the fact that the temperature in the car had suddenly seemed to freeze. "You' know," I continued, 'the ghosts, the Vampires, the Werewolves, pissed off spirits and a couple of Demons. Did I miss anything?" His expression clearly said I hadn't so I added, "Don't worry, its not like I didn't already know this stuff anyway."

Dean was getting angrier and angrier. It seemed that finding that I knew his dark secrets was not helping his still darkening mood. Glaring at me he asked,

"What? Did you know last time….?"

"Yup, I'm all knowing, remember?" I pointed to myself. He ignored that.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you didn't ask," I answered. "also you didn't tell me either, you' know."

"That is not….Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot about Sam." He glanced at his watch and laughed. His anger at our current conversation seemed to be forgotten, for the moment at least.

" I was supposed to meet him nearly an hour ago." He laughed again. "He's still at the pub." In one psychic moment Dean's phone rang. "That'll be him," he said, reaching for his phone, but I made a quick grab for it and answered it in my best impression of Dean's voice (which was quite good, I might add).

"Yeah?" I said.

"Dean," Sam's annoyed voice came through over the phone, "where the hell are you? I said I'd meet you in, like, five minutes, it's been an hour!"

"Dean can't come to the phone right now Sam," I said in my own voice again. Dean muttered 'the hell I can't' and swiped the phone out of my hand. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, so he switched it to speaker phone.

"I'm coming Sammy, I'll be there in about eight minutes."

"Make that four minutes," I contradicted.

"Hold on," he said into the phone, then looked over at me, "DiJ, there is no way you can get there in 4 minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna bet? I asked, grinning.

"Dean, did you ditch me for a chick?" Sam voice came through, accusingly.

"No, Bye Sam." Dean said.

"Dean wh…?" Dean hung up. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and spun the car into a 180 spin. I sped through the next four red lights, doing more than twice the speed limit and turning as sharply as possible at every street corner there after. I pulled up outside the pub we had left not all that long ago, with 17 seconds to spare. Dean glared at me, but I just laughed. We both watched Sam walk to the passenger door side, see Dean, and get in the back.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam snapped, we both turned to look at him, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded, glancing between our bloodied faces. Oh, that's right I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh," Dean said, "We like it rough." I punched him.

"Ow, what was that?" he asked angrily, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you said you liked it rough. No? My mistake." He sighed,

"Fine! We got into a punch up, until I realised who she was." Dean admitted.

"And _who_ is she?" Sam asked impatiently.

"God." I replied, before Dean could, "but you can call me DiJ if you want."

"Who is she Dean?" Sam asked again, ignoring me.

"A…..friend," He said.

On the short drive back to their motel, Dean briefly explained to Sam that he had met me a few years back, whilst Sam was at Harvard. We first met outside sports bar, in Kentucky. I'd just finished a boxing match and was in the middle of a, uh, 'disagreement' with a few guys who had drank just a tad too much and things had gotten slightly rough. I'd just been in a twelve by three boxing match and was in no real condition for another one, not against three guys at least. Anyway, he had come and, uh, helped out a bit and the day finished with us going back to the bar for a couple of drinks. We had hung out together for a couple more weeks until he had found another 'job' and then he'd moved on to Mississippi.

"But" Dean finished, "not until we'd gone on a short trip to Las Vegas. So if truth be told, we are married with two kids. On the bright side, Sammy, you're an Uncle." He was joking of course, but I nearly crashed the car for laughing so hard at Sam's expression.

Getting out of the car, Sam and Dean were still arguing.

"So let me get this straight. You ditched me for some floozy, so you could have a one night stand?" Sam accused. Hmm, yeah no. I did not appreciate being called a floozy.

"Oh, I would so not call her a floozy, if I were you." Dean said warningly.

"What, you gonna get all offended and fight for her honour Dean?" Sam mocked. Dean laughed,

"No," He said, "But she might."

"You don't think I could take a chick?" Sam questioned indignantly.

"Sam," I said, bouncing slightly, as I made my way towards him. "Is that a challenge?" I asked, "Because I don't really show a lot of self control when it comes down to them. Especially not from arrogant twits that think that because they have muscles, they're safe. Sam looked at me incredulously, but when he opened his mouth to reply, Dean cut him off.

"That's enough Sam," He said, "and DiJ, you've been in enough fights tonight as it is. No Sam, she is not here to hook up, she's here 'coz she's been tailing us for the past couple of months.

"What?" asked Sam, "are you serious?" He then glanced back at me. "What did you see?" he asked the same question exactly the same way as Dean. So I just laughed and said,

"Everything."


End file.
